toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Queen
Raven Queen is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Evil Queen, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side. In fact, she technically is the founder of the Rebel movement, because it was her rejection of her destiny that inspired others. She dislikes this situation, however, because it makes the other students, Rebels and uncertain Royals alike, come to her for guidance, which she cannot provide. Raven is not "evil" by any stretch of the definition and so playing the role of villain does not sit well with her. Nor does she enjoy the prospect of the punishment that she, as villain, is destined to. Resolving only her own problem already takes a lot of her energy and as such she cannot help others make their own personal decisions. She is also known to be the reincarnated host of Regina Quest. Personality Contrary to popular belief at Ever After High, Raven Queen is not evil or even so much as mean. She is kind, extremely loyal to her friends and considerate with a sarcastic side born from frustration over her unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with her, she is skeptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. Raven loves music, she is often seen with her headphones on and she plays the guitar, piano, and sings when no one is around. One of her most favorite artists is Taylor Quick. Raven is not the first student to dislike where her story is taking her, but she is the only one in her class to take actions towards free will: starting with the small step of pursuing her love and talent for music, a subject usually reserved for good princesses. Appearances Raven Queen has pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Her hair is styled half-up, half-down. Despite not being evil, Raven does love the fashion prescribed by her dark destiny. She accessorizes with lots of silver and other gray metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric. Spikes, studs and chains are a regular appearance in her fashion choices, as are feathers and dragon-style scales. Interests Upon knowing that her destiny is in her hands, Raven doesn't fancy using her time in practicing to be evil. Instead, Raven's main interest is music. Whenever she's unhappy, music always helps her unwind. She frequently hums and sings to herself while practicing guitar whenever no one's around. Raven is fairly skilled in playing whatever instrument; in the happi-glee music club, Raven also plays piano. She is also part of the school band. Relationships Family Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen. According to "Raven Queen's Story", the two have a strained relationship, though they did share several happy memories when Raven was younger. She does miss her mother, though. The Evil Queen is currently locked up in mirror prison and often speaks badly about Raven's father, the Good King, whom she considers spineless and pathetic. This angers Raven, as she has a good relationship with her father. With Andrea treating her like a sister, she believes that Andrea can definitely see greatness in her. Friends Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter, who originally was going to be her roommate until Apple White requested that she be roommates with Raven instead. Apple and Raven were not friends, although they attempted to be on friendly terms at least. The destiny conflict often kept them at odds. Though in "Way Too Wonderland", Apple admits that Raven's heart is too good for evil, so she should be free to write her own destiny, meaning that they've worked things out. Raven is also close friends with Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood and has been in friendly terms with Dexter Charming from the start, even calling him a friend. Romance Raven's priority in life is where her story is and should be going, which leaves no energy to spend on dating. Dexter Charming has a crush on her, but she is oblivious to this. In "True Hearts Day", Dexter expresses his liking for her through a poem and she eventually figures out that he wrote it. However, at one point Raven believes that Daring is the one who wrote it but only briefly develops feelings for him. In "Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda", it is shown that the two have mutual feelings for each other. Then, in "Chosen with Care" she gets asked out on a date by him and says yes, much to C.A. Cupid's dismay. In "Just Sweet", Raven expresses her excitement for Dexter asking her out at last, which might indicate that she was waiting for Dexter to ask her out on a date. In "Date Night", she and Dexter go on their first date. But, while in Yen Sid's Team, she believed that Andrea can lead anyone down the path of adventure and love, which includes her crush on Apple. On Yen Sid's Team While in Ever After High after the Dragon Games, she believed that there was somebody else out there that would accept her for who she is, someone who has the talent as her, someone... who didn't fear her powers. But, one night while everyone was having a spell-tacular party made by Briar Beauty herself, they heard a few cries and fights coming from outside of the dorms. As they saw what was happening, they all saw a girl fighting against dark magic; and, judging by the looks and the comparing, the girl who fought the dark magic said that it wasn't Raven's magic, because it was Xehanort's dark magic. After putting the differences aside and fought the dark magic, they all were welcomed as the new members of Yen Sid's Team. Later on, Raven felt normal whenever Andrea helped her control her magic because both she and Andrea had far more experience with controlling magic than anyone. As Andrea gotten used to her powers and of everyone else's powers, she was able to accept the ones with powers as her family. In the process, she developed a two-tie crush on Andrea and Apple. Category:Royalty Category:Daughter Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Related to Good Category:Related to Evil Category:Lesbian Category:Trainee Category:Student Category:Reincarnation of Heroes Category:Female Category:Ever After High Characters Category:Ever After High Character Category:Dragon Rider Category:Reincarnated Category:Rebel Category:Character